1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of massaging devices and accessories, and more particularly to a novel cushion or pillow having a central recess for accommodating a pregnant woman in a face-down, prone position so that massaging procedures can be administered with comfort and convenience to the woman and for rest and relief of the discomforts from pregnancy.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to administer massaging procedures by having the recipient or patient lie on their side or on a flat table in a face-down, prone position. Although such an accommodation may apply to both men and women under normal circumstances, difficulties and problems have been encountered when massaging procedures and techniques are being administered to pregnant women. In such a condition, the contour of the woman is substantially extended in the abdominal area so that reclining in a face-down, prone position on a flat table is not only uncomfortable but, in most instances, impossible. Therefore, other body positions are required and the masseuse is under obligation to extend the time of performing the massage as well as being unable to perform certain techniques which otherwise would be a normal procedure.
In some instances, attempts have been made to provide comfort accommodation to a pregnant woman by utilizing pillows which are placed under the head and under the legs so that the extended abdominal area can be accommodated. Problems have been encountered when using this procedure since the full extension of the abdominal region cannot be accommodated and the settling of the pillows soon places the abdominal area against the flat hard surface of the table.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide a novel cushion for accommodating a reclining pregnant woman in a face-down, prone position so that a masseuse may apply standard massaging techniques with ultimate comfort for the woman and also allow rest and relief from the discomforts associated with pregnancy. Such-a cushion should be of integral construction, light in weight and should be portable so that it may be readily carried from place to place by a masseuse. Women have needed relief from backaches, poor circulation, fatigue, shoulder tension, numbness and swelling that are often associated with pregnancy.